


Growing Old

by neonbrother



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Praise Kink, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbrother/pseuds/neonbrother
Summary: Oswald wants to spoil Ed on his birthday.





	Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> i’m an hour and a half late to be posting this on ed’s birthday but it’s also the first thing i’ve written, completed and liked in years. happy birthday you funky little riddle man, go get that dick.

When Ed woke up alone, any drowsiness was overridden by panic. In all his years with Oswald, the man had never been an early riser, but today, his side of the bed was empty. Ed reached across the rumpled sheets to feel lingering warmth and let out a sigh of relief. He buried his face in one of Oswald’s pillows, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and trying to quieten his mind. Rationally, he knew Oswald had most likely just got up for a glass of water, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from spiraling. 

Perhaps Oswald had left him. Decided he was no longer worth all the hassle. He wouldn’t be the first to grow tired of him.

‘Good morning, dear!’ Oswald exclaimed cheerily from the door. Ed bolted upright and beamed at the sight of his husband balancing a full breakfast tray with the morning paper tucked under his arm.  
‘I was worried when I woke up alone. You’re never up before me.’  
Oswald limped over to the bed, placing the tray on Ed’s lap and kissing his forehead. ‘I’m sorry. I just wanted to be up to surprise you on your special day.’

Once Oswald was settled under the covers again, he leaned over to kiss Ed. ‘Happy birthday, darling,’ he whispered, stroking his cheek gently.  
Ed examined the tray and felt warmth blossom in his chest at the small feast Oswald had prepared them. There was their standard morning coffees, accompanied by several croissants, small pots of butter and jam, and a bowl of strawberries.  
‘It’s not much, but I wanted to treat you,’ Oswald confessed.  
‘No, it’s perfect,’ Ed promised, squeezing his hand. ‘You’re perfect.’

They ate mostly in silence, Ed filling in the morning crossword in his signature green ink whilst Oswald tore off chunks of croissant and buttered them to feed him. When the crossword was complete, Ed turned his full attention back to his husband and playfully nipped at his fingers. Oswald laughed softly and popped a strawberry into his own mouth.

‘You spoil me,’ Ed chided, resting his head against Oswald’s shoulder.  
‘And why shouldn’t I? You deserve to be spoilt every now and then,’ he responded. ‘I’ve freed up both of our schedules for the whole day so it’s just us. We don’t even have to get out of bed if you don’t want’  
Ed hummed appreciatively. ‘That sounds like a wonderful plan.’ 

Oswald lifted another strawberry, this time putting it to Ed’s lips. As he bit down, juice dripped down Oswald’s finger and he followed it with his tongue.  
‘Delicious,’ he mumbled, pressing his lips to Oswald’s.  
‘Quite,’ the other man sighed. 

As Ed shifted to further deepen the kiss, he jolted the breakfast tray that lay between them. Oswald placed his hand on Ed’s shoulder and pushed him back reluctantly. ‘Perhaps we should move this before we make a mess.’  
‘I thought making a mess was kind of the point.’ Ed smirked, picking up the tray and placing it on the bedside table before moving back to straddle Oswald and resume their kiss.

From the new angle, Oswald was able to reach up and tangle his fingers in Ed’s hair, tugging gently at the strands. Ed gasped against his mouth and rocked his hips slightly. He moved his hands from where they’d settled on Oswald’s waist to the buttons of his silk pyjama shirt, undoing them to reveal pale expanses of freckled skin, and ran his hands over his chest. Not one to be outdone, Oswald pulled at the hem of Ed’s vest until he broke away to yank it over his head. Slipping out of his own shirt, he took a moment to appreciate his husbands lithe body. 

‘Now Edward, don’t go forgetting whose day this is supposed to be. You just lie back and let me do the work.’  
Oswald put his hand against Ed’s chest and pushed him back, forcing him to reverse their positions. He began to trail open mouthed kisses along Ed’s jaw before catching his earlobe between his teeth and tugging. Ed gasped, sinking his nails into Oswald’s shoulders. Oswald responded by biting at Ed’s neck and then soothing over the area with his tongue. He returned for a hungry kiss, grinding their hips together and feeling satisfaction at the prominence of Ed’s bulge.

‘Oswald,’ Ed whined against his mouth, wrapping his legs around Oswald’s waist in an attempt to gain more friction. Oswald chuckled, stilling his movements altogether.  
‘If I knew I just had to feed you breakfast to get you this desperate, I’d be doing it every day,’ he joked, brushing the curls off Ed’s forehead.  
Ed’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch. ‘Please.’  
‘As much as I’d love to hear you beg, I suppose I can’t deny you on your birthday,’ Oswald admitted, sinking down Ed’s body and pressing a kiss above the waistband of his boxers before mouthing at the outline of his hard cock. Satisfied with his teasing, he pulled the boxers down his long legs and took Ed into his mouth. 

Ed let out an involuntary shout and his hand flew to Oswald’s hair. He went to withdraw, but Oswald grabbed his wrist and pulled off just enough to give permission. ‘You can pull, my love.’ His breath ghosted over Ed’s cock as he spoke, making the other man quiver as he nodded and threaded his fingers back into the soft feathers of black hair. Oswald rewarded him by swiping his tongue across the tip to taste the pre-come that had already gathered.

Ed moaned as Oswald allowed himself to be guided onto his length, relaxing his throat to take him with ease. Once he had reached the base, he took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed convulsively. Ed yelled, desperately trying to keep his hips still so as not to trigger his gag reflex. ‘If you keep doing that, I’m going to come,’ he forced out through gritted teeth. 

Not wanting to ruin their fun too early, Oswald hollowed his cheeks and began to suck as he bobbed up and down Ed’s cock. He set a steady pace but the insistent hand in his hair and the persistent thrust of hips forced him to increase before long. 

‘You’re beautiful. Incredible. Fuck, Oswald!’ 

The broken praise between laboured breaths caused Oswald to flush with pride and he began to trace nonsense patterns on the sensitive skin of Ed’s inner thigh. He could feel from the tightening grip in his hair that the stimulation was getting to be too much and decided to run his fingers further up to cup Ed’s balls.

‘Oswald!’ Ed warned, the muscles in his stomach spasming as he fought off his orgasm. Oswald hummed around his cock and gently squeezed his balls and then Ed was coming, his mouth open in a silent scream and his toes curling. Oswald swallowed everything he could, enjoying the quiet whimpers from his husband as the aftershocks ran through him. He gently pulled off, licking the last drops from his softening cock. 

‘I love you,’ Ed mumbled, pushing himself up on his elbows to meet Oswald for a kiss and taste himself on his tongue.  
‘I love you too, darling,’ Oswald breathed, resting his forehead against Ed’s. He was still hard himself, but he batted Ed’s hand away when he attempted to touch him. ‘Today’s about you, not me,’ he reminded.  
Ed rolled his eyes. ‘Oswald, let me do this for you. I want to see you come. I like seeing you come.’

‘You’re incorrigible,’ Oswald muttered half-heartedly, his eyes drifting shut as Ed palmed him through his briefs.  
‘You love it,’ he replied smugly, slipping his hand under the waistband and spreading pre-come to act as lube.  
‘Ah. I love you,’ Oswald moaned as Ed’s long fingers wrapped around him and he began to move. ‘I love you I love you I love you.’  
With every repetition, Ed’s fist moved faster and Oswald was soon unable to form words. ‘You’re perfect. I adore you. Your sharp mind, your ruthless ambition, your pretty mouth. You’re perfect and you’re mine. Come for me, Oswald. Please.’

The praise alone was enough to drive Oswald crazy, but Ed’s plea combined with a well-timed flick of his wrist sent him over the edge. He came with Ed’s name on his lips and tears in his eyes. ‘Thank you,’ he sighed against Ed’s skin, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. He slipped out of his now ruined briefs and settled back into the sheets.

Ed yawned, pulling Oswald towards him. ‘You’re not getting too old for morning sex, are you?’ Oswald teased, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ed swatted him playfully.  
‘I’ll never be too old for anything with you.’

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, this is the first thing i’ve fully written in years and my first gotham fic too. feedback appreciated.


End file.
